Four, Not Three
by swanglade37
Summary: Inspired by Percy's Boggart. Requested by and dedicated to Demiwizard dragon girl. Percy (Jackson) goes to Hogwarts. Canon pairings.
1. Prologue

"Chiron! Chiron! There's an unconscious half-blood just inside the gates!" Chiron jolted up from his game of pinochle with Dionysus. Quickly, he stood up and rushed to the area the camper had indicated. Sure enough, there was a young boy (he couldn't be more than seven) lying on the ground in a pool of what Chiron hoped fervently wasn't his own blood. With the help of a few more campers the boy was moved to the infirmary. The Apollo camper on duty (Grace) assured him that the boy would survive, but only barely.

"If you'd been any later, he might have died, but he'll be okay. Physically at least. There are some older marks on him that I'll need to ask about when he's conscious, and I have no clue what his mental state is. I've seen demigods like him before, but not this severe. I wonder what his home life is like…"

Two days later, the boy finally woke up, and was able to write down that his name was Percy, but not anything else. In fact the boy had seemed terrified that they were going to punish him when he didn't give more information than that. After this, he fell asleep again, and didn't wake up for good until another five days had passed.

"Hello Percy." Chiron said pleasantly when the Apollo camper on duty (Andrew this time) had sent for him. The boy regarded him silently, but with that same fearful look in his eyes. "How are you doing?" Percy shrank further into the blankets and didn't answer. "My name is Chiron. This is Andrew. He and his siblings have been looking after you for the last few days." Andrew grinned at Percy, but didn't turn up the whole power, thank the gods. Andrew was one of those Apollo campers who inherited his blinding smile-literally unfortunately. "Do you want to talk?" Now, Percy finally responded, but still not verbally. He shook his head, but as Chiron made to leave, Percy found a piece a paper and a pencil and wrote _Thank you_. "You're very welcome Percy. Whenever you're ready to talk, we will. I would like to know your last name though, so that we can contact your parents." Percy shook his head quickly and scribbled _Smelly Gabe won't care. He'll be disappointed I'm not dead._ Well, it was actually more like _mlSeyl aGeb w'tno arec. 'ellH eb sapinoddtepi Im' otn ddae,_ but years of dealing with dyslexic kids had trained him in translating lettering.

A day later, Percy was moved to the Hermes cabin until he was claimed. He still refused to speak, but he was very good at interpreting what he wanted, which was both a relief and worrying, since it might mean he had to gesture what he wanted, which in turn suggested abuse. A day after that, he was claimed by Poseidon and Chiron didn't know whether to be glad that Poseidon didn't leave his son stuck in the Hermes cabin, or upset that Poseidon had broken the oath. Over the next few months, Percy gradually opened up a little more, but he still didn't speak.

That fall, three months after Percy had arrived, two new campers came, and another "died".

Luke glared at the ground. It had been about twenty minutes since he, Annabeth, and Grover had made it into the camp and Thalia had died. He still couldn't believe it. _Thalia_ was _dead_. She was supposed to be the one who lived the longest, with that spirit of hers, and she was the one to go first. It wasn't fair. Chiron had asked who their parents were, and he had reluctantly told him they were Hermes and Athena. Annabeth was now meeting her siblings, but Chiron had asked to speak with him before he met his. Now he clopped in.

"I apologize for being late. Another camper needed my attention for a little bit."

"It's fine." Luke mumbled to the ground.

"Luke." Luke looked up, and saw the centaur's expression. It wasn't pity like Luke had expected. It was… understanding. "Annabeth seems to be adjusting as well as can be expected under the circumstances. Her siblings are surprised at her level of intellect, but they can answer her questions. I assume you are curious why I have asked you here." Luke nodded. "It concerns your mother."

"What about my mother?" Luke asked sharply. "I ran away. I don't want to go back. She's crazy." Chiron nodded.

"I see. Annabeth has already expresses her sentiments about returning to her father. I believe the operative phrase was "He doesn't care, so why should I?"" Luke snorted humorlessly.

"That sounds like Annabeth," he muttered. Chiron regarded him for a second.

"Chiron!" They both turned at the shout. "Percy went out of sight again."

"Again?" Chiron sighed when the camper nodded. "Alright. There's nothing we can do except wait for him to come back. Oh, Andrew, this is Luke Castellan, our newest son of Hermes. Luke, this is Andrew Sunns, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin."

"Nice to meet you Luke," Andrew greeted cheerfully. _Well what do you expect?_ Luke chided himself. _He's Apollo's son_.

"Likewise." He didn't bother asking who Percy was. More than likely he was another son of Apollo.

Later that day, at dinner, Luke looked around. Annabeth was chatting with two of her siblings, both of whom had her blond hair and gray eyes. The Apollo kid Andrew was talking with a girl about his age. There were between two and twenty kids at each table, except one. Luke frowned. At one of the tables, a lone boy picked at his food. He looked about Annabeth's age and had messy black hair. Luke couldn't see what color his eyes were. By his posture, the boy looked miserable, and Luke somehow knew that he was angry too, but not at anyone at camp.

After the campfire, Luke looked out for the boy, and was shocked when he headed for Cabin Three. Poseidon's cabin, he knew was supposed to be empty, just like Zeus' and Hera's. He'd had no idea Poseidon had broken the oath too. Luke resolved to watch out for this kid. If he were anything like Thalia had been, he'd be pretty powerful when he got older, and have a fearsome temper too. He tried to imagine Thalia's reaction to having a cousin and bet she would have been happy to have something in common with someone, but she'd be upset too, that another person had been cursed with being a Big Three demigod as well.

The next day, Luke stifled a laugh when Annabeth marched up to the kid after breakfast and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. My mom's Athena. What's your name and your godly parent." Luke's smile faded when this kid looked at Annabeth, clearly terrified, and hightailed it out of there quickly. "Why'd he leave?" Annabeth complained. "I just wanted to know his name. And I saw him sitting alone at a table, so I know he isn't unclaimed." Luke patted her back.

"I know sweetie. Maybe your intelligence scared him. I'm sure if you just be as nice to him as you are to everyone else, he'll warm up to you in no time," he reassured the seven-year-old. Privately however he stored the fear in the boy's eyes in his mind as further support for abuse.

Annabeth tried twice more to talk to the boy, and every time he ran away. Finally, on their fifth day there, she cornered him.

"What's your name? I swear, I just want to know you." The boy looked around for exits, but Annabeth had made sure there were none. Luke was proud of her for that; the kid was only seven after all. Once the boy came to the same conclusion that Luke had, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. _My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon._ Well, that was what it translated to from Ancient Greek. The boy impressed Luke, and Annabeth managed to get over a moment of surprise. Her words made Luke burst into laughter. "Well, that's okay. We can still be friends." Percy looked uncertain, and then Annabeth made her fatal mistake. She stepped towards him, with the intent of shaking his hand. Percy sprinted through the opening her move created, and dived into the lake. He didn't resurface until dinner.

Over the next few months, Annabeth gradually succeeded in getting Percy to open up a little more, and Luke continued to collect evidence for the boy's mistreatment. Finally, after months of trying, Percy spoke. Not only that, but he told them his story. For over half an hour, he talked about his mom and how wonderful she was, and his stepdad, who wasn't as nice as his mom. He told them about the night that his stepdad (drunk at the time) killed his mother and tried to kill him. He said his father had saved his life, guided him to camp, and then went back with Artemis to show his stepfather exactly _what_ Percy's family was like. He told them about how Andrew and Grace had saved his life, as his father hadn't been able to do much. Later, after the boy had finished, Luke went to Thalia's pine tree and retold it to her. He promised her that he'd look after her cousin, and he could have sworn that her needles rustled. That night he sacrificed his portion to Hermes and Poseidon, and Artemis.

He tried to keep his promise as best he could, but four years later, he couldn't help but feel powerless when a letter adressed to Percy Jackson of Cabin Three at Camp Half-Blood on Half-Blood Hill arrived.

 **Hello! More PJO crossovers from me! Okay, this is the full length** Percy's Boggart **that** Demiwizard dragon girl **requested all those months ago (nine, actually). Anyway, I promised it, so here it is!**

 **The way this is going to work is, every couple months, I will add a chapter. Each chapter will be another Hogwarts year for our Golden Quartet. Each scene will be in a POV that isn't Percy's. That's right: this is a story about Percy, but he doesn't get to narrate. This is for two reasons: I want to explore people reacting to him, and also because I cannot imitate his voice. I have tried and I have failed. It will remain fairly canon compliant with both PJO and HP. HOO will also be referenced. I may change small things, however, so don't blow up in my face if I modify a scene a bit. Oh, one more thing. I know that the American magic school is Ilvermorny and that PJO and HP take place in different times, but for the sake of this fic, they coexist unknowingly, and I started this before all the Ilvermorny info was released.**

 **Thanks,**

 **swanglade37**

 **Percy Profile:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Best Class: Astronomy (most of the stars are after Greek myths after all)**

 **Worst Class: Potions (all that reading)**

 **Favorite Wizarding Candy: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (they're like Jelly Beans)**

 **Quirks: plays with a Muggle pen but never uses it (well we know why), burns part of every meal (again, we know why), and strange scarring (part of being a demigod, plus he grew up with Gabe)**


	2. First Year

"I'm not sure about this Chiron." The aforementioned centaur hid a smile as he looked at one of his students.

"I think it's a little bit late now, Luke, seeing as we are already on the platform." The eighteen-year-old seemed unperturbed by this comment, and responded.

"It's never too late to throw Percy and Annie over my shoulder and convince Percy to swim us back to camp." Percy's eyes lit up.

"Can we, Chiron?" The centaur gave both boys a look. Just then, the train whistle blew. Annabeth hugged Percy tightly, whispering something in his ear. Luke copied his "sister", and then stepped back to let Chiron through.

Chiron smiled at his student. In a voice meant for the boy alone he said, "Don't forget to open up to others, Percy." Louder he said, "Don't spill our secret, and be careful. Your father would likely murder me if something happened to you. And I am fairly certain I cannot be murdered" Percy gave a thin smile, before grabbing his trunk and responding with his ever-so-famous quip.

"The sea doesn't like to be restrained." Annabeth and Luke heard this as well, and groaned in unison.

"Do you think being with wizards will train that out of him?" Annabeth asked Luke.

Luke eyed his "brother" before turning back to his "sister". "If spending five years with you couldn't do it, I'm not sure anything can."

"A girl can hope, can't she?" Percy waved at them, before moving forward. They watched as he shoved his trunk away and then boarded the train. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station, and Chiron and his students left the platform. They would wait for an update via Iris Message later. Now they had a camp to be getting back to.

* * *

Ron walked down the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. Fred and George were talking with Lee Jordan and their friends on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he had no wish to share a compartment with Percy. He passed several full compartments, but finally came to a compartment with only two people in it: two dark haired boys about his own age. He knocked on the door.

"You mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Come on in!" One of the boys was quick to respond and Ron grinned and entered. He then looked curiously at the other who hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"Your brother doesn't seem very friendly. Sorry, that was rude of me, I just-"

"He isn't my brother."

"What?"

"He was here when I got here, and he doesn't seem to mind my presence, but he isn't my brother. I don't even know his name. Mine's Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

From there, they went through the whole "you're Harry Potter?!" spiel and the other boy still hadn't talked. He stayed silent through the whole train ride, in fact, and didn't move until they reached the station. Ron and Harry followed him off the train, and could have sworn he grinned at the sight of the lake. They shared a boat with him as they crossed the water and watched as he kept his hand in the lake the whole time. When they reached the other side, however, he was perfectly dry. He didn't react through Professor McGonagall's whole speech, nor through the Sorting Hat's song or existence. He didn't look remotely bothered by anything at Hogwarts, and when Malfoy demanded who he was, he merely ignored him. Then his name was called. "Jackson, Perseus!" He moved up to the stool, and flinched slightly when the hat was put on his head. About thirty seconds later he was declared a GRYFFINDOR!, but his expression didn't change. The cheers faded slightly when they realized he wasn't responding, and the Hall watched in silence as he just took a seat at the very end of the row and stared longingly at the door out of the Great Hall.

* * *

In fact, Perseus Jackson didn't talk to anyone for almost a week. Nothing the Weasley twins, his roommates, or the teachers said or did got him to react. He turned in homework, ate (although, he always burned a bit of his food first for some reason), acted as any new first year. But he wouldn't talk. The most exciting thing that happened was their first Potions lesson. There was an odd number, so Percy had been working alone. Or so they'd thought. "Mr. Jackson!" The class stared as Professor Snape stalked up to the dark haired eleven-year-old, who was squinting at the board.

"You wrote in cursive." Gryffindors and Slytherins alike adopted confused looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Cursive is difficult for me to read."

"Why?" Perseus looked around the room, and seemed to summon his courage.

"I-I'm dyslexic."

"What's that?" Draco Malfoy sneered viciously. "Some Muggle disease?"

"It is not!" Hermione Granger burst out. "Dyslexia is a general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols, but that do not affect general intelligence. It can affect anyone, no matter their blood status!"

"Enough." Snape's voice cut through the talking. "Mr. Jackson, can you read _anything_?" Perseus shook his head miserably. Snape's expression tightened. "Then sit silently until the class is over, and then we will see your head of house."

"Sir?"

" _What_ Jackson?"

"The 'sitting silently' is also going to be nearly impossible."

"Why?"

"I also have ADHD. It's another… problem with me, that makes it hard to learn. ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. I have a hard time sitting still." Professor Snape's lips thinned even more.

"How do you learn, then?" Hermione couldn't help asking. Perseus cast a look at the ground and didn't answer. Clearly talking to Snape had been all the talking he was going to do for now. Instead of sitting quietly, Perseus spent the class organizing ingredients in color order, _silently_. Ron exchanged a look with Harry. Clearly there was more to their dorm mate than they had previously thought.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up from the stack of Fourth Year essays she was grading at the knock. Without waiting for an answer, Severus Snape swept in, hauling Perseus Jackson behind him. She raised her eyebrows at her colleague. "Really, Severus, there is no need to manhandle my student no matter how frustrated you are at him." She tried to catch Perseus's eye, but like always he was steadfastly gazing at the ground. A frown was added to her expression as she reminded herself to try to get him to open up more.

"Mr. Jackson cannot read."

"It isn't that, ma'am." Perseus spoke in her hearing for the first time all week. "I have dyslexia, which-"

"-makes it nearly impossible to read." Minerva finished for him. He nodded and resumed looking at the ground. "Mr. Jackson, you are Muggle raised, correct?" He nodded again. "What tricks did your teachers use to teach."

"Actually, I've been homeschooled by my uncle since I was seven."

"Before then. Although what, if you don't mind my asking, changed when you were seven?"

"My mom died. My… stepfather killed her."

"What about your father?"

"He isn't allowed to raise me. He led me to my uncle though."

" _Isn't allowed_? Why?" Perseus was beginning to look uncomfortable and she reminded herself that Severus was still in the room. "Never mind. You did go to Muggle school until then, correct?" Perseus nodded for a third time. "How did they teach you?"

"They-they didn't really. They kind of figured I was unteachable so they didn't bother trying."

"I… see. Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what we should do. You will need to be able to absorb information somehow. Perhaps the Headmaster will know. Severus, you are dismissed, as I believe you have a class starting in thirty seconds." Severus left, and Minerva led Perseus up to the stone gargoyles that led to Albus's office. She delivered the password to the gargoyle and guided Perseus up the spiral staircase. She knocked on the door and, without waiting for an answer, barged in. "Albus!" Albus looked up from a stack of papers.

"Minerva! Such a delightful surprise!"

"You know full well it wasn't a surprise, Albus!"

"Perhaps it wasn't," Albus acknowledged. "Pretend as though I don't-Mr. Jackson, may I inquire as to why you are glaring at my cabinet?" Minerva turned to see her student looking at Albus's cabinet with a look of utmost hatred and loathing.

" _Αφύσικος_. **(1)** " Perseus muttered. Minerva was perplexed. Whatever language he was speaking, it was not one she knew. One look at Albus told her that he was as confused as she.

"Could you repeat that, please?" She asked, trying to remain calm. Whatever or whoever Perseus Jackson was, he was not a dark wizard.

" _Αφύσικος. Κακό. Παράξενος. Δεν θα έπρεπε να είμαι εδώ. Δεν ανήκω_. **(2)** "

"Mr. Jackson, _what are you saying_?" Minerva pressed. She was now extremely concerned. Perseus seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and looked Minerva in the eye. For a moment she saw, not a eleven-year-old American boy, but a hardened warrior in a war he didn't know how to fight in. Then the moment passed, and he quickly looked down at the floor again. For the next half hour, the three of them (mostly Albus and Minerva) tried to find a solution to Perseus's problem. Minerva asked why he hadn't been having trouble in other classes, and he responded that the other professors gave lectures and explained what was on the boards. Snape put the procedures on the boards and expected students to read and follow them. He (Perseus) had a pretty good memory, so he could usually remember what the professors said and copy it down later, for homework, but if the teacher didn't talk about what they were learning, then he had no idea what to do. The only solution Minerva and Albus could come up with was to have Snape explain, but they both knew he wouldn't change his whole style for one student, particularly because the student in question was a Gryffindor. Surprisingly, it was Perseus who eventually came up with a solution.

"What if instead of-" he stopped, looking to Minerva and Albus for permission to keep going. Minerva wondered if he was this uncertain at home. He looked positively like a fish out of water. She smiled at him, which seemed to help. "What if I organized ingredients for Professor Snape and did studying on my own, but didn't actually take the class?"

"How would that help?" Albus asked. He looked as mystified as Minerva felt. Perseus blushed.

"Ancient Greek is easier to read than English," he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can read, write, and speak Ancient Greek. It comes more naturally to me than English. I found this spell in the library that translates things to another language. I can cast it on books and the homework, and then just translate it back to English when I'm done. I'm already doing it with my other classes."

"Why _Ancient_ Greek?" Minerva asked. "Why not modern Greek?"

"It's genetic. Like my looks."

Minerva felt that it wasn't the time to keep asking questions about Perseus's family. "Very well Mr. Jackson. I will speak to Professor Snape, and you will sort ingredients while your classmates take notes, but you will continue to brew with them. Theoretical knowledge is not sufficient in any class except History of Magic and Astronomy."

"I like Astronomy." Perseus commented. "The names are easy to remember." This was the opposite of what most students said about that class, but Minerva dismissed Perseus anyway. She already had a pounding headache.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not a good liar. Nonetheless, Minerva was impressed that Ronald Weasley (who had always shown signs of disliking her) had come to her rescue. When she heard that Granger, Potter, and Weasley were all friends, she was a mixture of relieved and sympathetic. Sympathetic for Harry, at least. Hermione and Ronald still bickered at every opportunity, and showed no signs of stopping. Poor Harry was likely to be pulled between the two of them in the years to come.

She hadn't anticipated Perseus Jackson, though. The American had followed Harry and Ronald and helped attack the troll from below while Harry rode troll-back, Ronald knocked it out with its own club, and Hermione tried to give advice from underneath her sink. What really disturbed Minerva was that she'd seen Perseus holding what looked to be a Muggle ballpoint pen when she got there. She had seen him fiddling with it before, but wasn't sure how it would help when fighting a mountain troll. As it turned out, she wouldn't find out for another nine years. Anyway, the point was that Ronald and Hermione seemed slightly less likely to kill each other, Harry had two more friends, and Perseus actually _had_ friends.

* * *

"Percy." Perseus corrected when Hermione tried to call him by his full name. "Just Percy. I don't like my full name." Ron and Harry exchanged glances. There was much they had to learn about their new friend. And they did learn. They learned that Percy lived with his uncle and a whole entourage of cousins (no first, but second, first-once-removed, second-once-removed and so on), they learned that he didn't have much to say about his father and refused to even mention his mother, they learned his best friend back home was the daughter of his father's rival, and they learned that he loved blue food. That was pretty much all. In return, Harry and Hermione talked about their respective primary schools and Ron talked about being the sixth of seven children, and the youngest of six boys to boot.

By Christmas, they were researching Nicolas Flamel. Surprisingly, Percy had known the most about him, claiming that he was 'an alchemist'. He'd said something else too, but they didn't catch it. When Hermione asked how he knew, he said that Flamel was one of his (very) distant cousins **(3)**. That cut off at least a week of their research, but Percy could remember no more about Flamel. Finally, when Harry received the card from a Chocolate Frog he gave to Neville, they figured out the basics. The rest they found out from Hagrid, who was really an awful liar.

As the rest of the year progressed, each opened up a little more. Hermione was appalled when she found out that Harry had only received fifty pence from his aunt and uncle for Christmas. She was even more appalled when Ron told her and Percy in secret that Harry hadn't expected any gifts.

"How can you _not_ expect gifts for Christmas?" She demanded as quietly as she could.

"Yeah," Percy added. "I mean, Mom and I could never go full out, and to be honest I'm not entirely sure why we celebrated Christmas in the first place, but she always had the best gifts for me. Good things too, that only a mother would think to buy for her child."

"Why wouldn't you celebrate Christmas?" Ron asked. "Is it an American thing? OW! Hermione! Oh, right. Sorry."

Percy gave a small smile. "No worries. And it isn't because we're Americans. Americans get _crazy_ about Christmas."

"Then why?"

"I'm just not, technically speaking, any form of Christian. With my family, it's rather difficult to be anything but what we are. I'm pretty sure my uncle would vaporize me if I talked about becoming a monotheist." When Hermione and the others looked at him strangely, he blushed a little. "Never mind."

The other main holiday thing was finding the mirror. Harry saw his family and Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but Percy wouldn't tell them what he saw, only that he had to talk to Annabeth. He seemed almost ashamed of what he saw, which made no sense. When Harry and Ron told her, Hermione pointed out that they didn't know who Annabeth even _was_. She could have been his sister, one of his many cousins, or just a friend. Percy, though, was not telling. He didn't tell a lot, as they were finding out. At least, not specific details. When compared to Harry, who talked in detail about his "hometown" of Little Whinging, Surrey, Percy was positively mute about his home. He gave no names, and he was quite vague about where he lived. Really, he was quite strange all told.

* * *

Life went on. So did time. Before they realized it, it was June. Gryffindor was in the running for the Quidditch Cup, Snape had not yet taken the Sorcerer's Stone **(4)** , and Hermione was in "panic mode" as the boys nicknamed it. They were in the middle of exams, and Hermione was frantic and obsessed. Harry was obsessed too, just not with exams. Harry was far more concerned with when Snape was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Ron, meanwhile, was caught between avoiding Hermione and keeping Harry from worrying himself into the ground. Percy was no help. The American was the happiest anyone had seen him all year, gleeful to be going home in a few days. He was also as fanatical as Hermione about getting a good score on his Astronomy exam. Then they figured out that someone else knew how to get past Fluffy. Even Percy stopped whistling under his breath long enough to go with them and try to warn Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall did not listen, so they devised a plan to go down the trapdoor and confront Snape. The only thing in there way was Neville. Brave, brave Neville, who just _had_ to show his courage at the worst moment. Before Hermione could hex him, Percy stepped forward and said to Neville, "We'll only be gone a little while. I forgot to return a library book, and the due date is tonight at midnight. We'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone. We won't get caught, I promise. And if we do, I'll make sure to tell them that you tried to stop us from going, and maybe Gryffindor won't lose any points."

"You're sure Gryffindor won't lose any points?" Neville asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure."

Reluctantly, Neville stepped aside.

"Thank you, Neville."

As they crept down the hallway under Harry's invisibility cloak, Ron asked Percy, "How did you learn to lie like that? And why did you say I forgot to turn in a library book? If they try to check the story, we'll be caught."

Percy grinned. "No, we won't." He pulled a book out of his jacket. Hermione grabbed it.

" _Everything to Know About Ancient Greek Wizards_. Really Percy?"

"What? I like Ancient Greece?" Percy defended. "And I really did check it out. Months ago. It's about nine months overdue, actually."

" _Nine months?_ " Hermione screeched. Harry and Ron shushed her, and she looked a little ashamed. Only a little, though. Mostly she looked astonished, probably that someone could forget to return a library book for that long.

"I found it while I was packing. I'd found it when we were looking for mentions of the Sorcerer's Stone. I'd planned to return it tomorrow, but now is as good a time as any, right?" Hermione was clearly still appalled that he could've forgotten to return it for that long, but didn't say another word. They stopped by the library on there way to the third floor, and Percy finally returned his library book. Then they made their way to the forbidden corridor.

Snape had obviously already been here, since music was quietly playing and Fluffy was snoring softly. Harry jumped down the trapdoor first. Percy dived after him, and Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione defeated the Devil's Snare, and they made their way to a room filled with flying keys. "Um," Percy said, backing away from the four broomsticks leaning against the wall, "perhaps I should stay on the floor, yes? Far, far away from going in the air or flying in any possible way?"

"Mate, why or you so afraid of the sky? It won't kill you to ride a broomstick. Also, I didn't even know it was possible to get a note from home excusing a person from flying lessons until you showed up." Ron asked.

"Actually, it would kill me to ride a broomstick or go into the sky."

"How?" Harry demanded. "And why? Flying is amazing!"

"That's your opinion, Harry." Hermione told him. "Personally, I prefer staying on the ground, too. I understand why it might be cool to learn how to fly, but not everyone enjoys it."

"And my uncle would electrocute me if I went into the sky."

"Is this the same uncle that would vaporize you if you became Christian?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He can't wait to find a way to kill me without Dad declaring war on him." Percy said nonchalantly.

Harry gaped at him. "My uncle hates me, but he wouldn't kill me."

"Then I envy you, Harry. Both of my uncles wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me if they thought Dad wouldn't declare war on them. Anyway, I shall remain safely on the ground while you three get the key." So that was what they did. In the next room, Ron defeated the chessboard, but sacrificed himself. After much persuasion, Hermione stayed behind with him while Percy and Harry progressed. Then came the bottles of potions.

"Step aside, Harry." Percy said importantly.

Harry glanced at him apprehensively. "Uh, Percy, these are _Potions_."

"Yes."

"As in, your _worst subject_."

"Actually, it's just logic. I just have to summon my inner Annabeth and Hermione, and we'll be fine." He picked up the parchment and whispered a spell, causing the letters to shift.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Just changed the language from English to Ancient Greek. Makes it easier to read."

"Do you, er, cast that spell a lot."

"Every day. How do you think I write my essays?"

"How?"

"I write them in Ancient Greek, then translate them to English. Anyway, the bottle on that end will get you through, and that bottle on the other end will get me back to the lovebirds." Harry snickered at his and Percy's nickname for Ron and Hermione.

"Someday, they will realize their feelings for each other, right?"

"Hopefully in less than six years. I don't want to suffer through all of their bickering for the rest of our education."

"Hopefully." Harry echoed.

Percy looked at him a little worriedly, all amusement gone. "Be careful, Harry. You're okay. For a Brit, of course." He added, a little humor creeping in. Harry grinned at him.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't go stealing my catchphrase."

* * *

Three days later, Harry awoke in the hospital wing. After a conversation with Dumbledore that raised more questions than it answered. The day after that, Gryffindor won the House Cup, and the day after that, they were on the train heading home. Harry was apprehensive, but Percy was so excited, his ADHD was acting up more than usual. "I can't wait to introduce you to Uncle Brunner, Luke, and Annabeth."

"So we finally get to meet the mysterious Annabeth, then?"

"Of course!" Indeed, as soon as they pulled in, they heard a voice shouting, "Percy! Percy!" A blonde girl between Percy's height and Ron's height tackled Percy.

"Annabeth!" He hugged her tightly. Behind her came a young man about nineteen or so, and a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. "Luke! Uncle Brunner!" He embraced both of them, then introduced everyone. "Guys, this is my best friend, Annabeth, one of my _many_ cousins and Annabeth's older not-brother, Luke, and my Uncle, Brunner. Wise Girl, Luke, Uncle Brunner, these are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, my three magical friends."

"I'm your not-brother too, Perce." Luke said. He look a little drawn, but as thrilled as Annabeth to see Percy again.

Conversation continued like this for a few minutes, until Ron's family, Hermione's parents, and Harry's aunt and uncle found them, and each of the three of them departed.

"Make sure to write this summer." Ron reminded them. "And I'll try to get my parents to agree to invite you guys over later this summer."

"Sorry, Ron. I won't be able to come. I have to stay at camp this summer. Besides, travel to Britain is going to be difficult enough once." Percy said immediately, exchanging a look with his uncle. Ron was obviously disappointed, but just said,

"So we'll see you in September, then?"

"Definitely."

"Alright." The quartet each said their goodbyes, then each departed. For now, they were separated. But only one year had passed. They still had six more in their magical education.

* * *

 **1: Unnatural** (Greek, found using Google Translate, so may not be entirely accurate)

 **2:** **Unnatural. Bad. Strange. I should not be here. I do not belong.** (Greek, found using Google Translate, so may not be entirely accurate)

 **3: I like to think that Nicolas Flamel was a son of Hecate, therefore he is very distantly related to Percy.**

 **4: I am a shameless American.**

 **Hello! See, I'm on time! And look, a nice juicy chapter. 4128 words, in case anyone was interested. The next chapter will come by Christmas. I promise.**

 **In other news, there is a poll on my profile. If you participate in it, you can vote on your top three PJO/HOO ships. Please vote. So far, the winning ship is Solangelo. The other votes are for Percabeth, Frazel, Charlene/Beckilena/Beckingard, Gruniper/Jover, Perlia, Percico, and Pertemis, all of which are tied at one vote. There are other options too, of course. Please vote!**

 **I also posted a CoN freeverse a few days ago. If you like that fandom, please read it!**

 **That's all the news I have.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **-swanglade37**


	3. Second Year (Part One)

**For this chapter, Percy Jackson will be written like this:** Percy Jackson **while Percy Weasley will be written like this:** _Percy Weasley_ _ **.**_

Harry's first thought when he woke up in Ron's room at the Burrow was _Hurray, no Dursleys!_ His second thought was _Why is Ron awake so early?_ Sure enough, his redheaded friend was scribbling on some parchment. "Writing to Percy," Ron explained. "He's been worried too, since he was sending his letters the Muggle way and you weren't replying to them either.

"I wanted to write to him, but his handwriting is so atrocious that I couldn't read his address, and you know what happens when he's near owls." Harry explained.

"He'd taken to wearing fake armor to breakfast by the end of the first week, I think." Ron recalled with a smirk on his face.

" _Is_ it fake? I mean, one can assume it is, because where would an eleven-year-old get a real suit of armor, but…"

" … it looks pretty real." Ron finished. "We'll have to ask him on the train ride."

"Yeah."

* * *

As it turned out, they saw Percy sooner than that. When Ron's family went to Diagon Alley a week-and-a-half after Harry had joined them at the Burrow. While they were at Flourish and Blotts they literally bumped into Annabeth who was browsing in the Greek Mythology section. Both Ron and Annabeth got knocked over, and Ron could have sworn he heard her swear in a different language before she realized who he was.

"Ron, right? One of Percy's British friends?" She asked in a nasal tone that had become strange to Ron in the month and a half since he'd heard it last.

"Yeah. And you're Annabeth. Is Percy around here somewhere, too?"

Annabeth nodded. "He, Luke, and Chi-Brunner are in the Muggle-Exchange Line at Gringotts."

"And you're here because…"

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "This is a bookstore."

"Um, yes."

"As in, a place that sells books."

"Yes, that is what a bookstore is-"

"As in the greatest place on Earth."

Ron stared at her. "I now see why Percy's comparing Hermione to you all the time." Annabeth grinned at him.

"I hope that's a compliment."

"Hermione's the smartest student in our year." Ron explained.

"Is she keeping Percy in line?" Annabeth asked.

"He doesn't really _need_ to be kept in line. He mostly goes along with whatever she says. It's mostly Harry and me that she reprimands."

Annabeth smiled a little sadly. "Yeah, that sounds like my Seaweed Brain." Ron wondered at Annabeth's sudden mournfulness (and the nickname), but was given almost no time, as just then _Percy_ walked up.

"Ah, there you are, Ron. Come along, we're meeting the Grangers at Florean Fortescue's. Who's this? I'm _Percy Weasley_." All of this was said in _Percy's_ usual pompous manner, and Annabeth looked as though she was stifling giggles. Somehow, she managed, and Ron's respect for her went up quite a bit.

"Annabeth Chase. I'm not a witch."

 _Percy_ blinked. "So how are you here?"

"She's one of Percy's friends." Ron explained.

"What d'you mean one of my-oh, Perseus Jackson. The American."

"There a problem with being American?" Ron hoped Annabeth was just giving his brother a hard time, and the glint in her eyes certainly suggested that. Still, he was relieved when a familiar-looking bloke around nineteen or so came up behind her.

"We're done with the bank, Annie, and Algae Noggin spotted an ice cream place. You want to come with us, or stay here in your own personal Elysium." He asked. Ron remembered who he was-Percy's "not-brother", Luke.

Annabeth grinned at him. "I'll come. While this bookstore is wonderful, it isn't meant for people like you and me."

Luke smiled humorlessly. "Is it wrong that I'm okay with that? I can't protect him in this world. Being unable to protect both of you… well, I'm not sure how I'd be able to deal with that."

"Do you mean Florean Fortescue's?" Ron cut in. He was fairly sure they were, but there were three ice cream places in Diagon Alley, at least if one counted What's The Scoop?, which few people did because it was run by former Daily Prophet employees who sucked at making ice cream. But there was also Alphabet Scoop, whose main thing going for them was that they always had exactly 26 different flavors, 26 toppings, and 26 sauces. Yes, 26 sauces. Chocolate, caramel, butterscotch, hot fudge, fried chicken, tomato (not _actual_ tomato sauce, a different kind), apple, pear, the list went on. They were good, but expensive.

Luke looked relieved. "Oh good, it _is_ called that. I thought my dyslexia was acting up again."

"You have dyslexia too?" Ron asked. "Like Percy?"

Annabeth nodded. "Almost everyone at our camp has it, and ADHD."

Luke looked at her. "Who do you know who doesn't?" He sounded truly puzzled.

"My half-sister, Gretchen, for one. Also Wyatt from Dem-Cabin Four, Hailey from Cabin Eleven, Addison from Cabin Nine, and Nate from Cabin Seven. None of them have dyslexia. And Layla from Cabin Four, Levi from Cabin Ten, and Mackenzie from Cabin Five don't have ADHD. Why do you think Kenz is Clarisse's favorite sister?"

"She's the only one who doesn't get distracted mid-battle?" Luke guessed.

"Also, she's from Tucson, so another Arizona kid, but yeah. Now, I believe you said something about ice cream?"

"Yeah. Follow me-"

"Can we come with?" Ron interrupted, gesturing to himself and _Percy_. "We're headed to the same place."

Annabeth and Luke exchanged an unreadable look. Then Annabeth spoke, "Sure, that's fine. Oh, this is Luke Castellan. We've known Percy since he was seven."

Ron, realizing they were introducing themselves to his brother, not him, said nothing, but that statement prompted a question from _Percy_. "Only since he was seven? Do you know about his life before?"

Luke sent a sharp look at him. "That's for Percy to tell you and Percy alone. He'll tell you when he's ready, and not a second before."

"I wouldn't push it if I were you." Annabeth advised. "And I was. I pushed him to talk about it for months, and, subsequently, it took a _lot_ longer for him to finally trust us enough to tell us." And that was the end of that.

Ron broke into a grin as they came in sight of Fortescue's. Ahead, he could see Harry, of course, along with Hermione and-Percy! It took all of his patience not to run up and tackle his best mate. Instead, Percy looked up at the sound of them approaching. His face lit up, but that could have been at the sight of his "not-brother" and Annabeth, Ron thought. He was proven wrong as Percy rushed up and tackled him, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione, who accidentally knocked Percy over. Then Hermione tripped, pulling Harry down with her. The four friends stared at each other and, as if on cue, burst out laughing. After so much time spent only with his siblings and, more recently, Harry, it felt good to Ron to laugh with the other two crucial parts of his friend group. The four of them just… fit. Harry was their pseudo-leader, Ron was the strategizer, Hermione was the smart one, and Percy was there to bring them all together and remind them that they were friends, not enemies. _Percy would have made a good Hufflepuff_ , Ron thought.

By the time the four of them had all successfully made it to their feet, Percy's uncle Brunner was in deep conversation with the Grangers and Ron's parents, Luke was talking to the twins, and Annabeth was talking to Ginny and _Percy_. Harry handed Ron an ice cream cone, and for the several minutes the four of them caught up.

Percy relayed an exciting story about his uncle Brunner in a prom dress (Harry and Ron was in hysterics by the end of it), Hermione told them about a horrendous visit from her grandmother Lydia (who sounded an awful lot like Ron's Auntie Muriel) who didn't know that she went to Hogwarts, only that she attended a prestigious boarding school in Scotland, and Ron shared some of his and Harry's adventures from the last few weeks. Harry himself stayed suspiciously silent, and Ron suspected it was to keep Percy from worrying, although Harry was failing miserably. Percy was like a mother hen sometimes, more overprotective than Ron's mother, grandmother, and great-aunt Doris put together. And, like a mother hen, he was startlingly observant. It only took ten minutes before Harry was fidgeting under Percy's "look" as much as Percy himself when his ADHD was acting up (read: _every minute of every day of every week or every month of every-I think you get it_ ).

Then Percy called him out on it. "So, Harry. How was _your_ summer?" Neither Ron nor Hermione missed the subtle emphasis placed on "your", and Ron knew that Percy really meant, "How was your summer before Ron and the twins took you to the Burrow?" Harry seemed to understand as well, but his voice was suspiciously void of emotion when he responded.

"Oh, you know. Scared Dudley a few times, disagreed with my uncle, got ignored by my aunt. The usual."

"The _usual_!" Percy repeated. "Getting ignored is _usual_?"

"Just drop it, Percy. I don't want to talk about it." Harry hissed, looking around as though someone might hear him.

Ron decided he'd been listening and not commenting long enough. "Then I will. When we found him there were bars on his windows, a cat flap cut into his door-which was _locked_ by the way-, and his school stuff was locked in the cupboard under the stairs! Harry himself looked _way_ too thin, and he kept saying that he couldn't believe we'd come. As if we wouldn't! He looked _starved_ , Percy-"

"Ron!" Harry hissed again. He turned to Percy. "It wasn't that bad, really! Ron's exaggerating," he insisted, but nobody was buying it.

"We still have the bars!" Ron said, pitching his voice to be louder than Harry's, but still quiet enough that no one outside of the group would hear.

"Enough!" Hermione said, always the voice of reason, but rarely the peacemaker. That job, more often than not, fell to Percy, and usually broke up a fight between himself and Hermione. "You guys can argue about this later. We still have things to do." And with that, the topic was dropped. For the rest of the afternoon, Ron and his friends continued catching up, with only minor incident (Harry glared at them when they attempted to bring up what had happened in Flourish and Blotts). But all days must come to an end, and, with promises to meet up on the Express, Hermione and Percy departed, and Ron and Harry Flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione was worried. It was three minutes to eleven, and Ron and Harry still hadn't showed. Percy had arrived only a few minutes after her, looking more drawn and distracted than he had when they were all in Diagon Alley. His uncle and not-siblings had departed shortly after they'd arrived, saying that they had to get back to "camp". Annabeth and Luke had each given Percy a long hug and Annabeth had also given Hermione a look that clearly said _Look after him for me._

Percy didn't seem to acknowledge any of it, busy with staring blankly off into space. He still was, to be honest. Hermione had forgotten what he'd been like the previous year at this time, and figured it had something to do with his past. The one he never mentioned. Oh, he mentioned random relatives (first cousins Katie and Layla, first-cousins-once-removed Clarisse, Andrew, Grace, and Lee, Uncles Z and H, Aunts D and H), shared stories of life at "camp", and complained about there never being enough lake time, but never anything about him under the age of seven. Honestly, she worried about him just as much as they all worried about Harry. She liked Annabeth, Brunner, and Luke, but there was something… off about them. Hermione could never quite pinpoint it exactly, but it was there. Something a little… different. These thoughts always sounded absurd, even to her, which was why she'd never mentioned it to Harry or Ron. They were _wizards and witches_ , for Merlin's sake. Of _course_ there was something _different_ about them. Now though, she began to consider, and her thoughts drifted again, to the pen he always carried around.

Being Muggleborn, Hermione knew exactly what a ballpoint pen was. She knew it by appearance, she knew its purpose, and she knew that more magical folk than not did not know these things. She had heard Lavender explaining what it was to Parvati when they were first years, and some of the first years the previous year whispering about it too. What Hermione did not know, however, was why Percy carried it around. From what he'd told them about the mysterious "camp", she knew that he was Muggleborn, like her, though he had never stated it outright. While one explanation was that he just liked to carry around a piece of Muggle technology with him (and this was the theory that most of their classmates stuck with), Hermione knew him too well to believe it. No, her, Harry's, and Ron's theory was that it had something to with the parents he never mentioned. Between all of their parents, Hermione knew the most about _Ron's_. Harry, understandably, had known the truth about his parents for only a year, and so was still quite wary of bringing them up in casual conversation as Ron and herself did. But Percy's… Percy's were a mystery. They had to be dead, or otherwise unavailable, because Percy lived with his uncle and cousins. And Harry had once caught sight of a photograph of a happy, but tired-looking woman in Percy's trunk. They assumed she was Percy's mother, but it was unclear. Hermione resolved to ask about it… someday. Not now, with Percy still looking out the window wistfully, and Harry and Ron missing.

As it turned out, she was in for a mostly silent train ride. Percy only looked up when the trolley lady came by with the cart, and he shook his head when she asked him if he wanted anything. The twins popped their heads in shortly after the train ride started, asking if Ron and Harry had shown up. They had not, and she told them so. By one in the afternoon, Hermione had taken to looking out the window opposite Percy. Once or twice, she thought she caught sight of something blue in the clouds that definitely _wasn't_ the sky, but she never got a good look at it.

After the train arrived, she dragged Percy to the carriages, up the steps, and to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry had still not arrived. Hermione dutifully clapped when new Gryffindors were Sorted, but she was distracted by her missing friends. She cast worried glances to the doors, expecting them to appear at any moment, but they never did. She didn't see them until the next day, when she thoroughly chewed them out for five minutes until they all realized Percy wasn't breaking them up. As one, they looked at him. He was staring at the lake. Again. Hermione snapped her fingers. Percy looked up, confused. He saw their stances and they watched him roll his eyes.

"Ron, Harry, listen to Hermione. Hermione, don't expect any of us to make good decisions; we're teenagers, that isn't what we're known for. How was the car ride, Harry?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Er-it was fine. Ron's not the best driver, but-"

"Oi! I got us here alive, didn't I?" Ron demanded indignantly.

"Barely." Harry muttered. Hermione stifled a snort and, just like always when Percy played peacemaker, they were back to normal.

* * *

"I hate Halloween." Harry muttered. It was a mark of how down he seemed that Ron didn't make a flippant comment about how thankful he was for their friendship. Indeed, he was practically buried in his blanket and Ron was almost certain he was clutching the photo album Hagrid had given him. Percy reached over and patted him on the arm.

"Look at it this way, Harry. We don't have to battle a troll this year, and we're not even going to make you defeat Moldywart again. In fact, you can just sit in bed all day, 'cause we don't have school today."

Harry looked up at him. "You aren't good at giving advice, you know."

"Maybe not. But you're smiling." Harry's face fell. "Well, you _were_ smiling at any rate."

"Percy, maybe now isn't the time to be 'helpful'." Ron said. "I mean, we all love that you're out of the Funk That Shall Not Be Spoken Of, but Harry _does_ have a legitimate reason to hate Halloween.

"I agree with Ron." Hermione said, prompting a grin from Percy, a start from Harry, and a very unmanly yelp from Ron, who demanded, "When did you get here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "About forty-five seconds ago."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see you."

"Your reaction was proof of that,"

"Guys, your bonding is always a pleasure to witness, but I'm afraid if we don't get Harry out of his blankets, he'll suffocate." Percy interjected.

Ron leaned over and tried to yank them back, but Harry held fast. "Harry apparently _wants_ to suffocate."

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, are you a wizard or not? _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry yelped at the rush of cold that passed over him. "Hermione!"

"Oh, quiet, you. It's for your own good." Hermione snapped. "I just got Percy out of the Funk That Shall Not Be Spoken Of-"

"Oi! It was a group effort!" Ron exclaimed.

"If it shouldn't be spoken of, why do we always have to bring it up?" Percy muttered. Without stopping, Hermione reached over and swatted them.

"-so I won't let you fall into Broody Time. Now up! We promised Nick we'd be at his Deathday Party today."

Ron sat up excitedly. "I just figured something out-"

"Did it hurt?" Percy teased.

"Shut up, Perce. Anyway, today's Nick's deathday, right?"

"Yes, Ronald, his five hundredth."

"And today's Halloween."

"That is also true. Ron, where are you going with this?"

"Harry, your parents share a deathday with Nearly Headless Nick!"

Harry moaned and fell back on the bedsheets. "Thanks, Ron. You just _had_ to remind me of that. Yes, well done indeed."

Percy cocked his head. "Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Just a tad." Harry told him. Hermione just sighed at their antics.

* * *

They were walking back from the party when Percy stopped them. "Don't go that way, it's flooded," he said, pointing at the hall they were just about to turn onto.

"But that's the way that leads to the Great Hall!" Ron exclaimed. "C'mon, mate, I'm starving! There wasn't any good food at Nick's party!"

"Ron, between us, we've got about seven secret stashes of candy back in our dorm."

Hermione looked bewildered. "How? There are only six people in your dorm."

"Six are personal, one's communal." Ron explained. "But I was hoping for fish and chips-ow!"

Percy lifted his chin unapologetically. "I will cure you of your murderous ways one way or another! That goes for all of you, by the way."

Harry patted Percy uneasily on the shoulder. "They're just fish, Perce."

"They had families! Homes! You took that away from them!"

"We weren't the ones who caught them, mate!" Ron exclaimed. "We just eat them!"

"So you're a bystander! That's no better!"

"Boys!" Hermione interrupted, tired of the squabbling. "Either go to the Great Hall, or back to the Tower, but staying here and arguing accomplishes nothing."

"Percy, I don't care if that hallway is flooded, we're going that way. It's quicker, and I want food." Ron told Percy, who huffed.

"Fine. I guess I could use some fries." Percy grumbled.

"Chips," Harry corrected.

"Fries," Percy said.

"Chips."

"Fries."

"Chips."

"Chips."

"Fries. Damn it!"

Percy snickered. "It's one of Annabeth's favorite tactics." Harry fumed. Ron patted them both on the head and the quartet started to make their way to the Great Hall.

They were stopped, however, by the blood on the walls and the water on the floor.

Hermione looked at Percy in amazement. "You-you were right. About the water-you were right-"

Percy preened. Ron scoffed. "It was bound to happen eventually, Hermione. Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Hey!" Percy objected. "I may be broken, but I'm certainly no clock!" Unbeknownst to him, Hermione filed that comment away under ' _Worrying about Percy_ '. He continued, "Now, since we've acknowledged that I was right about the water, can we _please_ get to the Great Hall before the fries run out?"

"Wait!" Harry held up his hand. "Someone might be hurt!"

"No one's hurt, Harry."

"But I heard whispers! Hurt or not, someone's here."

"Do you see anyone?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Do you hear anyone right now?"

"No."

"Are any of your five senses telling you that someone besides us is here?"

"No-"

"Hey, Hermione! He's not wrong. There is someone else here!" Percy's voice drifted back to them from further up the hallway.

"Though 'someone' is a bit of a stretch." Ron added.

"It's Mrs. Norris," Percy clarified. "Our dearest wishes have come true-oh, did I say that out loud?"

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, catching up to Percy and Ron, dragging Harry behind her, "We're going! _Now,_ boys!"

The four of them rushed to the Great Hall, only to get caught in the large crowd of students exiting as the feast ended. Thanks to the loyalty of their yearmates (particularly Lily Moon and Sophie Roper's quick thinking), the four of them were hidden from Filch's search for who had "killed" Mrs. Norris.

* * *

 **Wowza, it's been a while! I hope you guys still care about this, because sheesh I'm bad at updates. So, if you didn't read the chapter title and are screaming at me that I only got up to Halloween (don't blame you, I'd be doing that too), this is only part one of second year. Why? Because you guys deserve an update and, at the rate I'm going, this fic will turn out like SilverWolf7007's "Dear Order" (fantastic fic, you should go read it), which took ten years to complete. But I'm off on a tangent again, so bye! Hope I'll see you in less than a year, but apparently I can't promise anything.  
~swanglade37**


End file.
